


Gold Ring

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Benny and Charlotte Family Chronicles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fighting Ring, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i'm a slut for crossovers, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Benny goes to watch Charlotte's fight and Charlotte has a surprise for him.





	Gold Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Another part to add to the chronicles! And, yes, this is a crossover to some extent. This whole series is a modern AU, so anything is possible at this point. I will say though that the crossover thing isn't going to happen very much in this series unless it comes to me. The fight club thing made it possible to put other characters in because they made sense.
> 
> Hope this isn't as much of a mess as I think it is.

 

It was loud and crowded in the room; people were cheering and screaming profanities. The place was hot and muggy with all the people that took up the space. Benny squeezed his way through the crowd, looking for the other fighters that he’s seen his girlfriend talk to and fight with. It took a minute for him to look over the heads of the patrons, but he eventual found the people he was looking for.

With his size it was easy to make his way through the crowd and to his destination. The spot the group had picked was a good one, it made it easier to see over to the ring and watch the fights. They were at the ledge and gathered around each other. The people surrounding them gave them their space since the group was some of the strongest fighters in underground fighting.

Sanji, a tall blond in a black suit, turned as Benny approached, cigarette between his lips. As soon as the man turned on his approach Benny’s eyes landed on Charlotte, dressed in her usual tight clothing she fought in: black and leather shorts, a dark blue halter top that showed her muscled midriff that looked like a bra if you didn’t look at the finer details, and knee high boots with an inch and a half for a heel. Her blonde hair was down and cascaded down her back.

“Looks like your boyfriend came tonight, Charlotte,” said a petite blonde girl that leaned over the railing next to her.

Charlotte turned and smiled at Benny. He returned it with his soft one as he closed in on her. She lifted her chin up and he gave her a kiss.

“You’re late,” said Charlotte with a huff.

“Sorry, work went longer than planned and I had to help Mozu move the last of her things into the house.”

Charlotte nodded. “She’ll be happier in the country.”

Benny smiled. “She was already telling about the plants she was going to garden and the type of fields she was going to cultivate. She’s thinking about a few animals now too. Mozu wants to live as close to self-sufficient as possible.”

His girlfriend made a face at the animals part. “As long as she’s happy I suppose.” She turned back to the arena and Benny stayed behind her and ran his fingers through her hair.

In the ring was a girl with chin length raven hair, eyes intense as she took a guy by the forearm and flipped him onto his back. Her white tank top was slicked with sweat and blood. The man yelled out, but kicked his foot out and landed the hit to her torso. The blond in the suit next hissed angrily at seeing her hit. She stumbled only a little, but grabbed onto his leg and broke it with all the strength she had.

“Mikasa’s out for blood tonight,” said Benny as he watched her punch him in the temple and make his head bounce off the cement floor. The guy was out.

“From what Annie told us the man attacked Eren last week,” answered the suit wearing man.

Annie, the petite blonde next to Charlotte, sneered. “He’s lucky that I didn’t join her in the fight with the way he kept sexually harassing her.”

The green haired man, Zoro, next to the blond in the suit scoffed. “Lucky the shitty cook didn’t hear about that. He’s an idiot when it comes to women’s virtues.”

Annie snorted a laugh.

The smoker bristled in anger and before a fight could break out between them Charlotte intervened. “If you two start fighting I’m going to cut your hands off with my axe.”

Zoro glared at her and Sanji zipped his mouth shut, glaring at his lover. It always surprised Benny how the two remained together, yet fought like cats and dogs. Charlotte once told him it was their form of foreplay and, honestly, he believed it at this point. Besides, he has seen the way they looked at each other; there’s love there.

The match was called to Mikasa’s win and the woman made her way to them, hopping over the railing and in front of her girlfriend. Annie gave her her jacket and said, “Good fight.”

Mikasa took it and slipped into it, taking her red scarf out of the pocket and wrapping it around her neck. “Thanks.” She looked over to where her opponent was carried out of the ring on a stretcher and pursed her lips. “I almost killed him.”

“Hey,” Annie called. Mikasa looked down into blue eyes. “Don’t think about it. You didn’t, that’s all that matters.”

Mikasa stared at her a moment longer before closing her eyes and taking a breath. When she opened her eyes the fire in them died and a calmness settled over her. She nodded. “Right.”

The two stood shoulder to shoulder and held each other’s pinkies together, saying no more as they watched the ring.

Benny has known the two girls longer than he has the two males of the group. Mikasa and Annie lived in a city near here, so they came to fight every now and then when the good opponents ran out in their place. Or they wanted to watch the competition. Whatever their reason was for the time they came the two grouped with Charlotte even if it was odd at first.

Considering they became acquaintances after they fought each other in the ring to a bloody win, it was a real surprise. Then again, if Benny thought about it, there weren’t that many female underground fighters like them. The underground fighting scene was predominantly male and from what he could tell, the ladies stuck together because some of the guys were disgusting. Not that they couldn’t take care of themselves on their own, but it was always the best tactic to watch one another’s back.

It was sad that females had to have that mindset at all, but it made him glad that he never had to worry too much about Charlotte. His girlfriend was a very fierce woman.

The two men, Zoro and Sanji, were new to the group and fierce fighters. Benny still remembered how when he first met Sanji the guy was swooning over Charlotte like she was a delicate flower. Of course, she played the part for him. Even after the other man saw her in the ring he still spoke to her as if she was a delicate flower. Most of the time nowadays she just rolled her eyes and sometimes even kept the act going just for fun.

With as long as Benny’s known Charlotte, the idea was nothing if not amusing.

Zoro, on the other hand, was a man of few words unless he and Sanji were fighting and yelling at each other. He treated the other girls like the fighters and strong women they were, but still did not fight them like his partner chooses not to do. He knew Zoro saw right through Charlotte’s ruse when they first met because Benny heard all about it from her. He remembered the first few weeks she knew Zoro that the two argued with each other often until she made him fight her.

After that, there was a mutual respect for each other that brought along friendship.

She made a lot of acquaintances and friends while in this world of fighting, the underground world, and it was nice for Benny to know that if things went bad that she’d have someone at her back if he wasn’t here.

He looked down at her as she watched the fight in the ring with the new fighters. He pressed his nose into her blonde hair, taking in the rose scent that clung to the strands from her shampoo, and smiled softly before kissing the back of her head. Her body relaxed into him and he kept a loose grip on her shoulders.

“My fight’s next,” she said, putting a hand over his.

He looked up. The fight was almost over. “Want me to braid your hair?” Benny asked.

She thought about it then said, “Probably should. My opponent takes advantage of anything.” Though they both knew that everybody in underground fighting took advantage of weaknesses, so this was really no different than any other fight.

He began braiding her hair. “You’ll beat him.” He reached the end of the braid. He’s gotten a lot faster at this since he’s known Charlotte. Annie handed him a hair tie and he tied the end of her hair with it.

Charlotte felt the braid, running her hand across it, before turning to him, a feral grin on her lips. “Of course I will.” She pulled him down and gave him a fierce kiss. “I got a surprise for you after the fight.” Then she walked past him to get herself ready.

He watched her go, a soft smile on his lips, and then turned to take her spot at the railing.

A sigh escaped from the blond smoker next to him. “You’re a very lucky man, Benny. I wish I had a beautiful woman like her.”

Benny looked over to Sanji, frowing. “I think you’re just as lucky to have a man like Zoro.” He gave a reassuring smile, even though there was an embarrassed flush to the chef’s cheeks. “You fit each other well.”

The other man sputtered for a moment and Benny turned his attention back to the ring where the announcer came forward. The smoke of a cigarette wafted around him and he knew without looking that Sanji had lit up another one. He shook his head lightly in amusement, catching the two matching smirks of the two women on the other side of him.

For as long as he was with the other man Sanji was not always willing to admit to his lover’s importance out loud. Granted, the relationship was relatively new from his understanding, but he knew it would come.

The announcer called out the new fighters and out came Charlotte from one side and the other fighter out from the other side. Her opponent was a large man with thick muscles. He was shirtless and scarred with a bald head. The way he watched her was like he was ready to break her in half as he leered at her. The man laughed and ran his eyes over her like he could just taste her blood.

Beside him, Sanji bristled, but stayed put. If not mostly due to the fact that Zoro stayed close to him just in case he needed to physically stop the chef from jumping in and beating the guy to a pulp just for looking at Charlotte that way. It wasn’t a new thing for the blond man, he was always jumpy when a female was going into a fight.

Benny, however, was not worried about his girlfriend. From the looks of her opponent he was strong, he wouldn’t deny that, but it was Charlotte. When it came to fights he never worried about her much.

When the fight started the man didn’t even wait to charge after her, he went fully throttle. She ducked beneath his upper from his tackle and used his weight against him, using her back and strength to grab his legs and flip him over her back.

Her opponent landed on his own with a grunt before jumping back to his feet. He turned and narrowed his eyes at her and she returned it with a smirk.

Benny gripped the railing. The real fight was going to start.

 

*

 

She knew her opponent, heard of him through the grapevine. Umber, a heavy hitter, a fighter that’s been in the scene for six years. Unless you knew about his information you would think that just by the looks of him he was some amateur fighter that was dumber than a box of rocks. But she knew different thanks to Nami. She knew thought how the man portrayed himself was just a façade and just by watching him she would’ve figured that out on her own. It takes one to know one and she’s been using hers since her younger years.

This was Umber’s sixth fight tonight and she’s watched every one that he’s been in, learning. The man wasn’t even tired from what she could tell. He played dumb to get his opponent to think it’d be an easy win, get them cocky enough to screw up, and then he would bring out the real fight in him. A farce until he got the idea behind their fighting style and strengths and weaknesses. Charlotte made sure that she didn’t fight at all tonight, she didn’t want to give him any upper hand.

Hell, the only reason she was fighting the man was because he hardly ever lost, which meant the betting pool was stacked against her. With the odds against her she asked Annie and Mikasa to put her own bet in on herself, a good hefty amount, that had the other two girls putting their own in just because of how confident their friend seemed.

If everything worked out she was coming out with a lot of money and that was exactly what she wanted.

She needed that money.

They didn’t speak to each other, just circled around the ring as the watched the other carefully. She watched as his eyes calculated her movements and her hand clenched and unclenched as she wished for her axe in her hands. He noted the movement and she stopped herself from continuing the motion.

Umber stepped forward and she braced herself to dodge. It was a dance that continued a couple times before he caught her off guard with his speed. He managed to land a heavy punch that sent her flying to the ground.

Charlotte lifted herself up and onto her feet, wiping the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. There was a sting when she did it. Her lip was split.

Well, shit. Maybe she underestimated him.

The crowd roared with excitement and she could hear Sanji swearing. Okay, if she played her cards right she could beat him. She cast a quick glance to where Benny stood with her group and then back to her opponent.

Yeah, she wasn’t losing tonight, maybe another night, but definitely not tonight. It was a good thing she trained with some of the people she did half the time or else she wouldn’t be able to take a beating. Besides, this man’s punches were nothing like Effie’s because of they were she wouldn’t have gotten back onto her feet, she would’ve been in the hospital in surgery.

More moments of them just circling each other continued until finally a move was made. Charlotte moved in to punch and Umber dodged then did the same.

They dodged and parried each other, hits landing and missing on both ends. The crowd roared with excitement as the attacks got more and more vicious by the both of them. His hits left more damage than hers and she wasn’t looking good, but she kept going. Neither of them was looking their best, really, but her opponent was the one getting frustrated and tired.

Umber had several fights he partook in before facing her while she had none. Though he wasn’t tired at first he was getting worn down, his movements becoming slower. Though Charlotte was in pain she was still going strong and taking less hits as the fight drew on.

She watched him breathe heavily and he watched her with narrowed eyes.

Then it was a clash of all out strength. They grappled for a grip, her opponent being the first to find it until she slipped through it. Charlotte landed a punch to Umber’s crotch and he groaned as he leaned over in pain. She took the moment to grab him by the shoulders and head then lifted him over her shoulders to the ground.

She didn’t end it there; she stomped her foot down onto the man’s torso, winding him and hearing him cry out in pain, grabbing his arm and twisting it. He screamed and she smirked. Charlotte forgot all about his bad shoulder that Nami told her about. With one last move she pulled his arm until the man screamed and the arm pulled it out of the socket.

When Umber’s hand tapped the ground and cried out his forfeit Charlotte let go of him. She stepped away and put her shaking hands onto her knees as she bent over to catch her breath.

The crowd roared and someone helped the man off the floor. She made her way to the railing where her friends stood, where her boyfriend stood, and she gripped the metal. As soon as she reached it Sanji began to pamper her and make sure everything was alright.

Benny looked her over, taking in her busted lips, the bruises that were littering her body, the cuts, and the blonde strands that had come out of her braid that fell haphazardly over her shoulders. He took in her trembling body from pain and adrenaline, but also noticed her satisfied smirk.

“Harder than you thought he was?” he asked.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and to stop the shaking in her hands. “I was honestly lucky that he had fights before me. I would’ve lost if he hadn’t.”

“I’ll go collect the pot for you,” said Annie before she turned to leave, giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze before doing so.

Charlotte closed her eyes and waved off Sanji’s pampering with an impatient wave of her hand. “Zoro, control your boyfriend.”

Zoro huffed and kicked the back of the male blond’s calf. Sanji glared at him. Zoro glared back.

Charlotte rolled her eyes then dug into her zipper pocket to pull something out. She kept her hand fisted and looked up at Benny, covering his hand with her own. “Benny, you’re my best friend and you understand me better than anyone and when we started dating it was natural.” She hopped over the railing and pressed the object she was holding in her fist into his palm. “I love you and I want to know if you would marry me?”

Benny blushed but smiled as he took the gold ring and placed it on his ring finger. He took both her hands into hers, brought her bloodied knuckles to his lips to press a kiss to them, and said, “Yes.”

She kissed him, chaste and mindful of her busted lip, then said, “And to celebrate you’ll be giving me a massage tonight. With some healing oils.”

Benny nodded, not the least bit surprised. “A scented bath?”

Charlotte grinned. “I trained you well.”

“Whatever you say, Charlotte.”

“It’ll be whatever I say for a long time for you,” she teased.

And the money she won tonight was going towards the wedding of her dreams. She didn’t nearly break one of her ribs for nothing.


End file.
